


Strawberry Wine

by sleepov3r



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepov3r/pseuds/sleepov3r
Summary: For the one-year anniversary of their wedding, Farmer Jo gives Penny a gift.
Relationships: Penny/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something that happened to me a while ago in-game. I felt so bad that I had to write about it in order to feel better. I wish there were more opportunities to talk to your spouse...

“Happy anniversary, sweetie!”

Jo watched eagerly as they handed the gift over to Penny. She was smiling brightly, her green eyes fresh and twinkling. But as she opened the bag, her smile began to fade.

“I thought we could use a little something to celebrate,” Jo explained as Penny lifted the purple bottle from the bag, “Do you like it?”

“Oh…” Penny faltered, and Jo could tell something was off before their wife even said it. “I’m sorry, honey, I just… I don’t know about this.”

“Is it the strawberries? Because I can make one out of peaches instead if--”

“No.” Penny dropped the bottle back in the bag and collapsed onto a kitchen chair. “It’s all right.”

Jo frowned. It was clearly not all right, but they knew better than to push Penny any further. They planted a kiss on her forehead. “All right. I’m going to get some air before bed. Love you.” They jogged out of the kitchen and into the night.

The sky outside had grown dark. A couple of bugs chirped in the distance. Jo sat down on the stoop and put their head in their chin, studying the rows of crops lit up by the porch light.

A mew started from behind them. Queenie appeared on the porch and nuzzled her way into Jo’s lap.

“Hey, girl.” Jo gave Queenie a scratch behind the ears. “Do you know what’s up with Penny? She didn’t like the wine I gave her.”

Queenie simply purred in response.

“I know, right? It’s weird. Everyone seems to like my wine: Leah, Gus, even Harvey. And you know that Pam would drink every last drop if you let her.” Jo stopped talking and jumped to their feet in revelation, startling Queenie. “Pam. Of course. I’m such an idiot! I have to apologize.”

Jo pushed the door open to find Penny still at the kitchen table, picking at a poppyseed muffin with a book untouched in her lap. They took the seat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m really sorry about the gift, honey,” Jo said, “I should have realized that the wine wasn’t right for you. I know your mom still hasn’t gotten over all her drinking problems.”

“I worry about her a lot,” Penny admitted. Tears clouded the corners of her eyes, and Jo felt a prick at their heart. “She’s all alone now, and I’m not there to stop her from drinking all day long.”

“I know, and that’s really very scary. But she’s a grown woman, and you’re not in charge of her. You’ve got your own life, now.”

“You’re right.” Penny wiped her face with the collar of her shirt. “And I love it here, I really do. You work so hard and you’ve done so much for both of us. And for the rest of the town, too.”

“Your mom has been a little more occupied now that the bus is back up and running.”

“I still don’t know how you managed to accomplish that,” Penny said with a little tinkling laugh, “You just might be a miracle worker.”

“We can check in on her more often, if you’d like.”

“I would.” Penny nodded, and gave Jo the first genuine smile she’d had all night. “I love you, honey.”

Jo planted a soft kiss on Penny’s lips. “I love you, too.”   



End file.
